


high praises

by icedcoffeebro



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Job, Catholicism, First Time, M/M, Religion, Smut, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: as a catholic man, sonny had always felt guilty for his attraction to men. rafael, having been raised catholic himself, is ready to take the guilt away.





	high praises

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a catholic and i decided to do a smut filled with catholic references. forgive me father for i have sinned, i guess. this isn’t graphic at all but there’s some blasphemy so uh, religious people beware? also it’s implied but just in case: it’s sonnys first time with a guy bc his catholic guilt didn’t allow him to pursue. from rafael’s point of view bc i grew up as a latinx catholic.

as he has the catholic man holding his wrists down, rafael smiles to himself. a brief memory of cathecism classes rushes through his mind (so much for being a good catholic), he replays the memories of the lectures on the angel rafael— god’s healer— as he closes his eyes and feels the lips of sonny on him, he ponders on how maybe, just maybe, they were made for each other. _dominick_ , rafael sighs, _“of the lord”_ , rafael can heal him. sex is but a healing ritual. 

rafael recovers dominance and flips to pin the other man to the wall. rafael cups the detectives face, he closes in to whisper on his ear “i’ll heal you. all your guilt can disappear.” he can feel the other man shiver below him. he knows what he means. they understand each other. 

rafael kisses down sonny’s chest, each touch prompting a moan from the blond. he can hear him silently pleading for more, for some sort of release. rafael gets fully on his knees, a lopsided smirk on his lips upon remembering the cold wooden floor in which he kneeled to pray every week for years. it seems like a lifetime ago. but the sensation never seems to leave. 

letting that thought go, rafael kisses sonny’s groin, and sonny can feel himself melt under rafael’s touch. 

all the pain, all the guilt sonny had suffered through the years over being a bisexual man of faith disappeared under rafaels touch. _my healer, my angel_ , he feels like crying. not because he is sad or doesn’t like it (quite the contrary), but because he feels understood for the first time in his life. 

“i’ve been... so scared” sonny gasps out as rafael takes his length on his mouth “rafael,” he says with a sigh, the cuban looks up to him. and sonny swears he’s never seen something more beautiful. it’s holy and god, fuck everyone who told him this was wrong. this is pure, this is love. “i...” he can’t continue. he’s breathless. rafael doesn’t mind. he can confess all his sins to him, they have all the time of the world. 

as he feels sonny’s warmth on his mouth, rafael is certain this is the closest he’ll ever live to a religious experience. dominick isn’t “of the lord”, he is He Himself to Rafael. and he was more than willing to worship him. he had taken him on his mouth like communion, becoming one in that very moment. 

no matter what, they’ll get to heaven. together, not even saint peter can deny them entry.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @adarafabarba, i post a lot about fic ideas and likewise. 
> 
> fun fact; rafael barba means Healer Beard and Dominick Carisi means Of The Lord Grace


End file.
